When Seamus Met Martha
by criminally charmed
Summary: Seamus Finnegan has come to New York to visit his cousin Kevin Ryan. How much trouble could he be? Lots.


**When Seamus Met Martha**

* * *

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Castle and "When Irish Eyes are Smiling" is in public domain for AGES. BTW - Did you know that iconic song was written in America? But as my old history teacher used to put it, America was amazing in that we were descended of people kicked out of every respectable country in the world. And in my family history, it's kinda true. **_

"When Irish eyes are smiling…"

Kate Beckett looked up at the voice trilling as it entered the 12th precinct, half smiling as she did. Working homicide, she rarely heard happy voices in this area.

"Excuse me," the charming young man beamed at Kate. "But would you be able to tell me where Kevin Ryan is at the moment?"

"It depends on who is asking," Captain Gates coldly glared the man down.

But his cheer didn't fade in the least. "Ah, you would Captain Gates, yes?" Turning to Kate, he nodded. "And that would make you Detective Beckett. Kevin speaks of you both, often."

"And would you be Cousin Seamus?" Rick Castle asked as he entered, handing Kate her coffee before sitting next to her desk. He wanted to kiss her again, but knew that Captain Gate's tolerance of their relationship only stretched so far. Gates gave the couple a warning glance before casting an even more suspicious eye at the newcomer. Seeing Kate's relaxed expression, she went back into her office, assured that Beckett would keep both men out of any trouble.

"I am," Seamus Finnegan smiled. "That I am. And you would be the Richard Castle who rescued Harry's boy, am I right?"

"I don't know if I rescued him," Castle said modestly. "He was lost and I just brought him to the precinct."

"Well," Seamus nodded. "There are many who owe so much to Harry. And few that Harry owes to – he's a tad too self-sufficient. But then with that family…Can't choose family, can we? Some of us are luckier than others in that."

"And which side of the fence do I find myself on?" Kevin Ryan asked as he entered, quickly throwing his arms around Seamus and hugging the man closely.

Seamus leaned back and grinned. "Missed me, have you boyo?"

"No one really uses that phrase, Seamus," Ryan groaned.

"Well, I've taken a liking to your American movies, especially the ones with the Irish Gangsters," Seamus laughed uproariously. "And the ladies like it when I talk like I am – what? - a bad-ass Mick."

Shaking his head, Ryan punched Seamus in the shoulder. "How long are you staying? Jenny won't be back from her cousin's wedding until Sunday night."

It was Thursday and Ryan's wife had been gone for three days already. The man was missing her and his partner Esposito was a tad annoyed. He had been hoping for a renewal of their bachelor days and was instead subjected to a lost and lonely puppy.

Seamus shook his head. "Sorry, Cousin but I have to be in Tokyo Sunday afternoon, so I can't even stay for lunch that day."

"New York to Tokyo?" Javier Esposito said with a raised eyebrow. "You should be leaving by Saturday, the earlier the better."

Seamus froze for a moment before Ryan laughed. "Seamus means Little Tokyo, as in Los Angeles. Right, Cuz?"

Beaming once more, Seamus nodded. "Of course, of course. Can't travel all the way to Asia in that short a time, now can I?"

"Unless you having a flying carpet?" Javier joked.

"Those aren't legal in North America," Seamus absently said as he looked past his cousin.

Kate missed the confused expressions exchanged by Esposito and Castle – and Ryan's annoyed one – to follow Seamus' gaze. The Irish man's eyes were firmly on the posterior of Victoria Gates as she bent over to pick up a file she had dropped in her office.

"Move your eyes or Captain Gates will shoot you between them," Beckett said dryly.

The three other men quickly turned to stare at what had gotten Seamus' attention. Castle and Esposito chuckled while Ryan groaned.

'Seamus – she's my boss, older than either of us and married."

"The first two are irrelevant, cousin," Seamus grinned. "The last counts. The blessed state of matrimony is a sacred thing and one a good Irishman should never trifle with."

"And when did you come to that conclusion?" Ryan asked. "And before you say anything, your mother has been telling tales of your skirt chasing since your Hog- high school days."

"Since I became a tad too drunk and a wee bit too friendly with Ginny Potter at a party last year," Seamus said with true fright in his eyes. "I was sure Harry was going to make sure I joined the wandering spirits, if you know what I mean."

"What saved you?" Castle asked, mildly surprised that Harry Potter would frighten this man. The guy had seemed so nice…

"The fact that Ginny objected first," Seamus said dryly before giving a full body shiver. "A red head, one that is the youngest child and only daughter of seven – there is a lass to be wary of. Should have remembered that from our school days," he sighed, rubbing his nose as he relived the agony of a very well done and powerful bat-bogey curse.

"Well, you are staying with me, right?" Ryan asked. "I still have a few more hours of work left but-"

"My bags are already at your place," Seamus assured him. "But don't worry about me. I'm here to do some research on New York pubs."

"Practical research?" Ryan laughed, knowing damn well that Seamus would be trying out drinks to match ones available in the magical world – or the muggle, seeing as he now ran his father's pub, one that straddled both worlds with an ease that confused Kevin every time he thought of it.

Seamus raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Of course. Sure you can't escape for a few. Let me in on some of the best places to go for a drink in New York?"

"They can't but I can," Castle said as he stood up. "My meeting with my publisher took up most of the morning, these guys have tons of reports to take care of but I am free now. So what do you guys say – meet us at the Old Haunt after work?"

The three cops nodded, with varying degrees of concern for the departing men.

"I hope they don't get in any trouble," Esposito said absently.

"I was just hoping that they make it to the Old Haunt in one piece," Beckett sighed before returning to her paperwork.

Ryan shrugged. He was hoping that either Seamus didn't get so drunk as to blow the Secrecy Statutes…or that Castle got drunk enough not to remember what Seamus could let slip.

* * *

Hours later, the party of five was gathered at a table in the back of The Old Haunt. The pub was doing good business for a weeknight. Castle had done his last two introductory book readings there and had gotten a few of his poker buddies to do the same. As a result of the publicity, The Old Haunt now straddled the fine line between a friendly neighborhood hang-out and a trendy place to head after work…

And made Rick Castle a lot of money in the meanwhile.

Castle was laughing as he gestured at Seamus.

"Seriously, Ryan – you never warned your cousin about New York life?"

Ryan chuckled. "We make it a habit not to let Seamus out by himself."

"I'm out of short pants," Seamus protested. "I can handle myself. I handled nearly a year of the Carrows…"

"Who or what are the Carrows?" Beckett asked with mild curiosity.

Seamus choked on his whiskey. "Um, I'm certain you had "teachers from Hell"?" he asked once he could breathe again. Once Kate nodded, he grimly muttered, "Well, these were the real thing. And hopefully that where the bastards ended up."

"What, they give you detention?" Javier snarked surprised when the so far easy going Seamus Finnegan glared at him.

"Let's just say they believed in corporal punishments and took it to sadistic heights."

"Why didn't someone just report them?" Castle asked, the parent in him alarmed at anyone harming a school child.

"They had friends in high places," Seamus grimly said. Sucking in his breath, his forced a smile onto his face.

"But enough about them. Thanks to Harry, them and those they ran with are getting their due. So here's to Harry Potter – a man of character, virtue and balls you could use for cannon ammo."

The cops – and Castle – raised their glasses, but after a quick sip, Castle spoke up again.

"I thought maybe Harry was respected back in the UK because of his work – anti-terrorism, right?"

Seamus nodded slightly. "Aye. He does that. Or did that. Harry is heading back to the old school to become a teacher. And a finer teacher none of us ever had. Those lads and lassies are most fortunate."

"Harry Potter was a teacher before?" Kate asked, curious.

"Well, he tutored a group of us in school. Turned us into some of the best ever at the subject. A regular army of students," Seamus smirked.

"What subject?" Esposito asked, politely. Seriously, Kevin's wife Jenny was the first school teacher he had ever had much patience for.

Seamus was about to answer when Ryan kicked his cousin under the table. Glaring, Seamus wondered what the hell Kevin's problem was when it hit him. He couldn't very well say that Harry would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, now could he?

"History," Seamus finally answered. "A very important subject. After all, those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"Or are doomed to repeat history?" Castle grinned.

But the joke failed to gain Castle the response he had hoped for. Seamus still looked solemn, as he thought of those lost because the wizarding world had failed to learn from dark lords of the past. Harry had –with Hermione's clever aid – pushed through legislation that changed many of the conditions that had allowed Voldermort to rise in the first place. After all, Harry had said, the point of a war to bring about change. The man had died – literally – for the changes, and he would be damned if he let his children grow up in the bigoted world that had spawned two dark lords in one century.

Being Lord Black was good for something.

"Well, some of us have to work tomorrow," Beckett said, glancing at her watch.

"That we do," Castle said, a bit tipsy, having had some time on his friends, seeing as he had been escorting Seamus around New York, heading to the safety of the Old Haunt after Seamus had insulted a trans-gender "working girl"…or would that be "Working boy"? Castle's muddled mind wondered.

"Aye," Seamus grinned. "I'll be with your sister tomorrow, Kevin – wish me luck. Oh, and I have a meeting with a distributor. There is a mead I want to introduce back home."

"Well, we should get together Saturday." Castle said. "These guys are all off this weekend."

"Castle," Kate said firmly. "I'll be busy Saturday night, remember? My college roommate is having her baby shower."

"And Seamus will be with the extended clan during the daytime," Ryan said.

"Well, how about a night of just us lads?" Seamus grinned. "Nothing personal, Kate, but sometimes it's good to just be boys."

"You know, Castle," Javier smirked. "We haven't had a poker night in a while."

"Jenny and Laney both don't like poker," Ryan sighed. "Castle, you got the last understanding woman in the world."

Now it was Beckett's turn to smirk. "I'm not that understanding. I just like beating the pants off of Castle."

"You don't need cards to do that," Castle blurt out.

"I think I need to take someone home and put him to bed," Beckett blushed.

"Martha still out of town?" Ryan asked as he pulled Seamus from his chair even as everyone else stood up.

"Martha?" Seamus asked with interest. He had only heard about Castle's daughter – and light of the man's life, apparently – Alexis.

"My mother," Castle explained. "And yes, she isn't due back until Sunday. I'd be awfully lonely with Alexis at college if someone doesn't keep me company."

"You live with your mother?"

"My mother lives with me," Castle said with unusual haste. "Long and rather painful story. Maybe Saturday."

"Saturday it is then," Seamus said with excessive cheer. "No women about, not even your sainted white haired mother."

Watching Ryan and Esposito help Seamus into Javi's vehicle, Castle smirked at Beckett.

"Can you tell he's never met my mother?"

* * *

Kevin Ryan leaned back in his chair and grinned. Castle had ordered some fantastic pizza from some place he and Alexis loved in New Jersey and actually bribed one of the assistant managers (a huge fan, apparently) into delivering it on his way home. An autographed copy of "Deadly Heat" accompanied the man leaving behind some of the best pizza Ryan had ever had.

"MMM," Seamus said, setting his slice down after taking a big bite. "This is even better than the pizza you got for us the last time I visited, Kevin."

"Well, I wasn't as willing to go as far," Ryan laughed, reaching behind him to grab a couple of bottles of mead. Seamus had already arranged to have most of the first shipment of the product from a place called Moonlight Meadery sent back to Ireland, but he had snagged a few bottles for himself.

"Put those down, Cousin," Seamus grinned as the men watched Rick Castle shuffle the cards. "Time to try something else."

"Like what?" Esposito asked.

"Whiskey," Seamus says with a saucy smirk.

"Scotch Whiskey? Real Irish Whiskey?" Castle questions, making the two cops laugh as they recall the case that made the writer buy the Old Haunt in the first place. The bottle of Beau James' whiskey that they had shared with Beckett and the late Roy Montgomery had been some of the best any of them had ever had.

"Fire Whiskey," Seamus said as he poured them each a drink.

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Seamus!" he hissed furiously. "What the hell?"

"Cheers," Seamus said as he raised his glass, discreetly motioning to his cousin not to drink.

Excluding Ryan, the three men took a drink only for Castle and Esposito to almost drop their glasses when smoke poured out of Seamus' ears.

"First class hooch," Seamus sighed.

"Ah, Seamus," Castle stumbled, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "Do – did – um…"

"Yes, Rick," Seamus grinned. "Smoke poured from my ears. A normal reaction to Fire Whiskey for a Wizard."

"Seamus!" Ryan cried, panic setting in.

"Now, a normal reaction for muggles such as yourselves -" Seamus began, ignoring his cousin's panic when Esposito interrupted.

"Muggles?" the detective asked.

"Non-magical folks," Seamus explained.

"Magic isn't real," Esposito scoffed even as Castle grinned and said, "Magic is real!"

"Yes, magic is real," Seamus assured Castle before eyeing his cousin's best friend. Sighing, he pulled his wand from the holster up his sleeve and pointed it towards Esposito.

"Wendgardium Leviosa," the Irishman intoned, chuckling in delight as Esposito's glass came up to hang in the air in front of the other man's shocked eyes. Seamus' chuckles turned into flat out laughter as the cop began to check for wires or other devices.

"I've gotten so much better at that than I did when I was eleven. Blew up the feather – and my eyebrows."

"You're a wizard," Castle grinned. "So Harry Potter?"

"Is one of the most famous wizards in history," Seamus assured him. "He defeated one of the darkest dark wizards, Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. The world – magical and muggle alike – owe that man a debt none of us can ever repay. But those of us who stood, shoulder to shoulder that day with Harry, those who fought in his name over the dark days of the reign of Voldemort…We see the man – not just the legend. We see a man who wept for every fallen soul, who fought not just against the battle in front of him, he fought to correct the prejudices that allowed such an evil to take hold in our society, so that his children and all the other children yet born would never suffer as he did."

"Seamus!" Ryan cried out. "The Statute! You can't tell them all that."

"Wait," Esposito asked. "If magic is real, and we aren't supposed to know, why does your non-magical cousin know?"

"Well," Seamus explained. "You know how Kevin's mum and my da were cousins, raised as siblings?" When the other two nodded, he continued. "Kevin had seen me do magic, but never really understood. My mum restrained from using magic when Da's family was about. I may have slipped on occasion – we were both children but Kevin had the cynicism of a muggle. After all, he had been raised to believe that magic was just in fairy tales, just as I am sure most non-magical children are. But after the battle at my school…"

"Wait," Castle interrupted. "The…At your school? The Battle of Hogwarts, am I right?"

"You are, Rick," Seamus solemnly assured him. "We stood our ground, making it our final battle…and luckily, with magic, it was repaired in fairly short order. Merlin knows, we managed to cause a lot of damage. But that is the way of war, isn't it?"

"Anyhow," Seamus continued, ignoring the open mouths of all three men, "it was…it was hard. Dealing with everything – the deaths, the destructions even the sense of the loss of purpose that came with the peace. I came to America for a brief visit, and got a wee bit drunk…"

"You were completely wasted," Ryan interrupted.

Seamus grinned fondly at his cousin. "I may have let a few things slip that I shouldn't. But when Kevin's mum told me da, he discussed it with my mum who mentioned to the Ministry of Magic that it might not be a bad idea for Kevin to be included with the "in the know". The Ministry allows families of Muggle borns to know so they turned a blind eye to Kevin."

"I thought I understood," Kevin said solemnly. "Until September 11th."

The three native New Yorkers all recalled that day gravely. After a moment of silence, Ryan spoke again.

"Javi knows this, Castle," Ryan said, with a horse voice. "But…I was there when the planes hit the Towers. My old partner and I were in Manhattan following a lead when the first plane hit. We were there helping people out. I made it out but Chase…"

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Castle said. "I had some friends who worked at an investment firm in Tower Two."

"It's easier to find someone who lost someone that day than didn't," Esposito sighed.

Seamus nodded. "It was the same way after the Battle of Hogwarts. Kevin was feeling the pain afterwards and was given some leave in May of the following year. It was the anniversary of the Battle and I got a wee bit drunk."

"We both got completely wasted," Ryan interjected bringing a sad smile to Seamus' face.

"And Kevin here did a wonderful quote from the Bard," Seamus smiled fondly.

"The ST. Crispin speech from Henry the Fifth," Castle said, smiling when the cousins turned to him in surprise.

"It's the perfect one," Castle shrugged, "blame it on the writer in me."

"But why are you telling us?" Esposito asked. "If Mubbles -"

"Muggles," the other three men corrected.

Looking annoyed, Esposito began again. "If non-magical people aren't supposed to know, why are you telling us?"

"Because of a lovely fact about fire whiskey," Seamus beamed. "Smoke comes out for wizards or witches. But for non-magical? You become extremely susceptible for a brief window. Now while the window is still open, I am going to tell you that with the morning light you won't remember any of this conversation. You will recall drinking, eating, playing cards and having a grand time." Glancing at his cousin's very cynical partner he smirked. "And you will have the worst hangover of your life."

A strange feeling overcame the other two men, before Seamus beamed. "It worked. Ron Weasley told me about that fact and I thought it could help."

"What good would it do?" Ryan asked as he poured non-Fire Whiskey for the group.

"It will allow them some ever so slight feeling of the impossible to be possible," Seamus said as he toasted the men.

"Huh," Javier said as he raised his glass. "Having Castle around for five years had me believing in a lot of crazy stuff anyhow."

Castle tried to look annoyed but ended up just grinning. He couldn't help it. He wouldn't recall it in the morning but for now he knew…

Magic was real.

Damn, he wished Kate was there.

* * *

"You get Javier to the apartment and I'll be there soon," Ryan assured his cousin.

Pulling Esposito up using one hand, Seamus slipped his wand out and muttered something. A moment later, Castle was leaning against Seamus instead of Ryan and Javi was draped over his partner.

Seamus smirked but justified himself. :"I can single apparate but my dual apparation is shaky on a good day. So I just have to get Rick to his room and I can apparate home. I drive alright in Ireland. In New York City I would be dead meat"

"Alright, Seamus," Ryan sighed. "But just get Castle to bed and then get back to my place."

"Now, Kevin – you act like I'm some kind of magnet for trouble," Seamus said with wide-eyed innocence.

Ryan gave his cousin a knowing glance and left with his partner. "Yeah, and we'll be having a chat about you warning my friends about how much harder wizarding booze would hit a muggle."

Unrepentant, Seamus just grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes and guided his partner out of the apartment.

A few minutes later, Seamus had tucked Castle into bed – having magically changed the man's clothing into some sleep pants and a t-shirt – and headed back down the stairs to retrieve his bottle of fire whiskey. The Irishman chuckled as he recalled how much harder the alcohol had hit Esposito than Castle. He really didn't care for the cynical Esposito. A good man and he was glad the cop had his cousin's back but give him a man with imagination like Rick Castle any day…

Seamus froze half way down the stairs when he saw a red-haired woman pour a glass of fire whiskey and bring it to her lips.

"No!" Seamus called out but too late. The red-head had knocked the whiskey back like it was water.

Martha Rogers turned and gave a small smile. Even as a grandmother, the woman was still a stunner. But it was her words that stopped Seamus in his tracks.

"That is good. I haven't had Fire Whiskey since my mother's funeral."

Seamus shook himself out of his shock and move down the stairs. "Are you a – a "

Martha smiled. "A witch? No. But my mother was a squib."

Shaking his head, Seamus stumbled to the couch. "But…who are you?"

Holding out a hand, Martha introduced herself. "Martha Rogers." Seeing the non-recognition, the actress sighed. "Richard's mother. He was born Richard Rogers, changed it before he published his first book."

Seeing the younger man was still stunned, Martha poured them both a drink, then matched the Irishman as they both knocked back a glass.

"Rick…does he…"

"Does he know he is descended from the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black"?" Martha questioned with a slight sneer on her face. "No. Not that most of that house ever knew about us."

Martha sat on the couch next to Seamus, pouring them each another glass but neither drank anything as Martha spoke up again.

"What do you know about the House of Black?"

Seamus sucked in his breath and thought. The fact about who was who in the Black Family had become well known in their sixth year of Hogwarts. The family's genealogy had even been plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet, including Harry's blood connection to the family, via his grandmother, Dorea Black Potter.

"Quite a bit. My old classmate is the current head."

"Harry Potter, godson of Sirius Black, who was the last direct heir but magic would recognize Harry's blood tie via Dorea Black Potter, daughter of Cygnus Black and cousin to Arcturus Black, Sirius' grandfather. Dorea was also the aunt of Walburga Black Black, and yes that made her Orion's cousin so Sirius' mother was also his first or second cousin once removed or some other sick thing like that. And they thought my mother was an abomination."

"I-" Seamus stumbled before breathing deep. "I don't recall any squibs among the Blacks. Not for several generations."

Martha sipped at the whiskey before cocking her head. "According to my mother, squibs in the Black Family usually met a tragic accident once their lack of magic was confirmed. But Arcturus and Melania Black had three children – eldest daughter Lucretia, followed four years later by the son and heir Orion and ten years after that, Aurora."

Another sip allowed Martha to continue. "Aurora was confirmed a squib at three. She had a magical core but it was so weak…she had some seer but would never be a real witch. The family urged Arcturus to act appropriately but Orion adored his little sister and Arcturus fought against it as well."

"When Orion turned fifteen, the war with Grindenwald was hot and heavy. His uncle had approached Arcturus about "strengthening" the family by betrothing Orion and Walburga. But Pollux objected to having a squib around." Looking furious, she whispered, "I don't think he even knew his niece's name."

"Dorea Black had distanced herself from her family and was escorting British children to safer areas, including America. At Arcturus' and Orion's behest, she smuggled her niece aboard a transport. Aurora Black grew up with two muggleborn expatriates who were living in New York. I understand Walburga celebrated her wedding day by personally removing her sister-in-law from the family tapestry."

"Arcturus never forgot his daughter," Martha whispered. "Her foster parents were murdered by Voldemort after they tried to visit family during the seventies. It was their death's that let my mother's continued survival be known. I still think it was Walburga who ordered my mother's "accidental" death."

Seamus set down his drink and took Martha's hand in his. She smiled softly at him.

"He sent his grandson, Sirius, to her funeral. Sirius brought a bottle of fire whiskey with him. He went on and on about his family – but especially about his month old godson, Harry. He warned me he might not be able to contact me much but he tried. I heard from him almost monthly until November 1981. I received a clipping from the Daily Prophet about Sirius being sent to Azkanban. I tried to contact people but no one in the Ministry of Magic would listen to me. I was the daughter of a squib and as such of no importance to them. The fact that I knew Sirius was innocent was irrelevant."

"I didn't see him again until more than a decade later."

"After he escaped?" Seamus asked, amazed at the tale he was being told.

Martha smiled. "Siri contacted me and I helped him get to a friend's place in Bermuda. He stayed there for a time, recovering. Richard thought I had a young lover stashed down there. But he was involved with other issues at the time. He had made me a grandmother by then."

"Sirius stayed in touch for a time. Then there was silence again. But I knew." Tears filled her eyes. "I knew."

"Sirius died a hero," Seamus tried to comfort her.

"But he still died. I was contacted about an inheritance. Understand it infuriated Pollox's granddaughter that I got some of the Black jewelry. Still have it, hidden away – it will go to Alexis some day."

Smiling at Seamus, Martha patted his cheek. "You fought with Harry, didn't you? You'd be his age. He beat those bastards, didn't he?"

Seamus smiled. "He did. You should go back, be acknowledged."

Martha shook her head. "No. Still no magic. It wouldn't be worth it."

Grinning, Seamus laughed. "I don't know about no magic. You certainly seem to be an enchantress to me."

Laughing back, Martha looked at Seamus coyly. "Now, now…I'm old enough to be your mother."

Wrapping a fiery lock around his finger, Seamus gave a lop-sided grin. "True beauty is timeless," he whispered as he leaned closer…

* * *

Richard Castle stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. Seeing the poker supplies still out, he cleaned it up before frowning at the open whiskey bottle and glasses on the coffee table. Picking up the bottle he almost dropped it when he heard another voice.

"Starting early, Castle?"

Setting the bottle back down, Castle turned as his lover entered the room.

"Doing the walk of shame, Kate?" he teased as he moved towards Beckett and pulled her into his arms with a kiss.

Punching him in the arm, Kate laughed. "No. After Kelsey's husband came to get us, some of us decided to hit a few bars. Laney had one too many Purple Nurples and I took her back to her place. I didn't want to leave her alone and sat up to wait for Esposito to get there. I fell asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, well the last thing I remember is Ryan saying he was taking Esposito home to sleep off…well, this stuff. I don't know what kind of whiskey it was but it kicks like a mule."

Kate was about to tease Castle a bit more when a voice came down the stairs…

"_When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring._

_In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing._

_When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,_

_And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away."_

Castle smiled at his mother. "Hello, Mother. You seem happy this morning…Wait, weren't you due in this afternoon?"

Martha shrugged lightly as she began to make some coffee. "Kitty and Cosmo were both blotto most of the week. So I called the airport yesterday to put myself on the stand-by list. They had one and I got here just after that lovely boy Seamus put you to bed."

"You met Ryan's cousin?" Kate asked even as the bell rang.

Before Martha could say anything, Ryan burst in as Esposito trailed in behind him, the light – and any noise – obviously painful.

"And good morning to you," Castle said cheerfully. "Anyone for breakfast?"

Esposito turned green even as Ryan shook his head furiously. "Seamus never joined us at the apartment. I need to find him…"

"_When Irish eyes…"_

All eyes – even the non-Irish – turned to Seamus as he strolled down the stairs, practically bouncing as he joined them.

"Good morning, Cousin. And Rick…and Kate…and Javier. A beauteous morn, isn't it?" Seamus turned to Martha and kissed her hand. "And the lady who makes the sun blush in shame with her radiance. How are we this fine day?"

"Wonderful," Martha gushed. "I feel wonderful."

"You certainly do," Seamus said roguishly.

Martha giggled before stopping at the wide-eyed expressions on the faces of everyone else. Pouring the now ready coffee, she sipped at some before she headed back upstairs, murmuring something about a shower and "still alive and vital".

Trying – and failing – to look innocent, Seamus spoke. "Sorry I never made it home last night. Ms. Rogers came in as I was about to leave. We shared a few drinks and she and I chatted about back home. Turns out Martha is related to Harry. It's pretty distant but I should let Harry know. He's head of the Black family and takes his obligations to heart – and that means keeping an eye on everyone."

"Really?" Castle beamed. "I never had any extended family. This should be cool."

"Castle, my cousin and your mother…"

"Do not complete that sentence, Ryan," Castle groaned as he poured his own cup of coffee. "I grew up with her and learned a long time ago that there are things about my mother that I don't want to know about."

"And I maintain that a gentleman never tells…" Seamus grinned as he grabbed his jacket and bottle of Fire Whiskey. Heading to the door, he turned and smirked. "Rick, I hope to see you again. And tell Martha if she comes to Europe, I'd love for her to see the sights with me. Ireland is a beautiful land…I appreciate true beauty."

"Well," Kate smirked as Ryan hastily – and Esposito slowly – followed Seamus out the door. "Martha always said she preferred younger men since they were the ones who could keep up with her."

Castle buried his face in his arms and ignored his mother when she came back down for more coffee, humming "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered"…

Kate's amusement lasted the rest of the day.

* * *

_**A/N - No, Aurora didn't exist. But she easily could have. And Martha once said her parents had an act of Mind Reading. Seer blood, anyone? And British children really were sent to the US and other points of relative safety during World War Two (or the War with Grindenwald).**_

_**I told my hubby this idea and he couldn't stop laughing -hope you enjoy. CC**_


End file.
